Wings Of Fate - Haikyuu x KnB Crossover
by Kirite Ryujin
Summary: Hinata is forced to move to Tokyo in the middle of his first year in middle school. How will the Wings of Fate favour the little crow?
1. Information

Hi there. Some things to note about this fanfic.

The GOM are one year older than Hinata and Kageyama and Tsuki and Yama and... you get the drift

Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu are cousins

That's it for now. Enjoy

This story is on Wattpad as well

wiki/Positions#Libero


	2. Chapter 1 - Move

"Mom! I don't wanna move! I just settled into school!" Hinata Shouyo whined when he heard the news.

"I'm really sorry Shouyo... but my new jobs requires me to be in Tokyo, and you and Natsu aren't old enough to take care of yourselves..." His mother said sadly.

Ever since Hinata's father had died in a drunk driving incident, the entire family relied on his mother to make ends meet. She had to take on several jobs to keep her children in school.

"Shouyo, please. We don't have a choice."

Hinata sighed. He knew his mother didn't want to force them to move, but this job could possible turn their life around for the better. It would lessen the burden on the entire family.

"Fine..." Hinata went to try to convice his sister to move.

Hopefully, there were nice people in his school. He was a huge fan of the "Little Giant" from Karasuno High School, but he was going to have to get through middle school first.

Maybe he'll join the volleyball team in his new school. Or another sports team.


	3. Chapter 2 - Teiko

Hinata rolled out of bed. The had just moved into their new house in Tokyo and they all seemed to be settling in pretty well, even Natsu. Despite all her protests and kicking and screaming, she seemed to be settling in the best.

"Shouyo! Your uniform in in your closet! I already ironed it for you!"

Hinata bolted up and hastily put on his uniform. He picked up the tie and stared at it, "Eh?... how do I..."

Hinata tried to do his tie, before falling down comically, "Can't... breathe..."

A ghost flew out of his mouth.

Natsu opened his door, "One-chan... Ehhhhh!?"

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

Eventually, Hinata got the tie off and his mother helped him to tie it properly. He looked at himself in the mirror, "Teiko ... huh..."

"You're lucky, Shouyo. Only the better off families get to attend Teiko."

Soon, Hinata set off for Teiko Middle School.

"I didn't think this through..." Hinata groaned. "I have no idea where Teiko is..."

"Are you new?" A voice behind him asked. Hinata turned around, "Oh yeah! You go to Teiko too?"

Hinata saw a boy, taller than him by maybe 10 cm? , and with light blue hair and matching eyes.

"Oh... hi! You go to Teiko too..." Hinata said, looking at his uniform, "Do you live nearby?"

"No... I got off at the wrong bus stop..." The boy replied.

"Oh... then I assume it's close by?" The boy nodded in reply.

"It's a 10 minute walk from here... also are you new? It's the middle of the school term."

"Yeah. Hinata Shouyo, First year."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, Second year."

"E-eh!? You're older than me!? SORRY I SHOULD NOT BE TALKING TO YOU SO CASUALLY, KUROKO-SENPAI!"

"It's fine."

The two of them walked to Teiko, until Kuroko asked, "Were you not freaked out?"

"Huh?"

"I mean.. when I asked you the question?"

"Uh... I guess so... I was lost in my thoughts... hahaha..." Hinata sheepishly rubbed his head.

"Hmm... are you planning on joining a club?"

"Uh... I wanna join Volleyball... are you in a club, Kuroko-senpai?"

"Basketball."

"UWAH! That's cool! Maybe I'll stop by the Basketball Club later... THIS IS TEIKO!?" Hinata exclaimed.

Kuroko nodded.

"Bye Kuroko-senpai! I'll see you at the Basketball Club!" Hinata raced into the school.

A black car drove up, and a red haired boy slightly taller than Kuroko exited the car. "Hello, Akashi-kun."

"Ah. Kuroko. I did hear a loud voice calling you."

"That's Hinata Shouyo. Orange hair, shorter than me. First year. He said he was going to stop by the Basketball Club."

"Very well. I shall inform Momoi about it."


	4. Chapter 3 - Clubs

_**-TimeSkip-**_

Hinata introduced himself to his new class, and pretty much hit off with everyone in his class. He quickly made friends with another loud and enthusiastic boy called Inuoka So.

"Ne.. Hinata, what club are you going to join?" Inuoka asked as he munched on a sandwich in the classroom. Hinata had forgotten to take his lunch bag so Inuoka generously shared his with him.

"Uh.. I really like Volleyball.. but I promised Kuroko-senpai that I'll check out the Basketball Club. Wow this sandwich is delicious!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Kuroko? I've never heard of a basketball player called Kuroko... But anyway try the Volleyball Club! We're ... pretty weak... though... I hope we can do better..." Inuoka looked pretty upset.

"Eh... what do you mean hope?" Hinata asked.

Inuoka sighed, "Our defence is horrible. I really like volleyball but none of the senpais really put any effort into it... It's like you're the only one passionate about a sport and everyone else doens't really care. They only receive the ball when it goes straight to them and won't even move to get the ball."

Hinata hummed, "Hmm.. maybe I'll join both," he took another bite out of the sandwich, "And maybe soccer? Tennis? Badminton? Track?" Hinata rattled off a bunch of sports names, getting the attention of his other classmates.

"Eh? So our new shorty likes sports huh?" A boy said.

"You can fill in the libero position. You're short enough to be one!" Another boy laughed.

"Hey! I may be short but I can jump!" Hinata protested. "I wanna be the ace!"

"So you're admitting that you're short?" Inuoka teased.

The entire class fell silent, as Hinats glared at Goshiki, but the two eventually burst out laughing.

"Oh man, this years gonna be so fun!" Inuoka pat Hinata on the back. "I'm a middle blocker, only because of my height. And I always get benched cause I'm a first year."

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

Hinata quickly threw his stuff into his bag, along with Inuoka. "Ne, Inuoka, where's the Basketball Club held?"

"Um... One of the gyms... we have four gyms reserved for the Basketball Club, because it's one of our strongest clubs. I think last year, they won the Championships with four first years and one second year." Inuoka said, "I can lead you there. My Volleyball club is nearby."

The two boys walked towards the gym, when they bumped into a taller guy with green hair and glasses. He was holding a minature red car.

Hinata quickly hid behind Inuoka.

"Excuse me, do any of you know who Hinata Shouyo is? The new transfer student - Nandayo."

Hinata peeked out from behind Inuoka, "Um.. that's me..."

"Akashi said that you'll be coming to the Basketball Club, and told me to come get you. But no one told me which class you were in - Nandayo."

"Eh... ok?" Hinata blinked. "Who are you?"

"Midorima Shintarou. Second Year. What's your sign."

"Sign...?" Hinata turned his head sideways, "Uh... I think ... crab? Cantour? Concar? Ah Cancer!" Hinata said.

"Today's Oha Asa said that Cancers have the best of luck today, and that today's lucky item is a red car." Midorima held out the toy car. "Now, hurry up. You do not want to keep Akashi waiting."

Hinata waved goodbye to Inuoka, and followed Midorima.

The two eventually got to the First String Basketball Club gym.

"Akashi, he's here."

Hinata peeked out from behind Midorima, and saw a bunch of people playing.

He caught sight of a familiar light blue headed male passing a ball from a red head to a dark blue haired male with the flick of his hand, and the darker blue haired male dunked the ball.

"WOAH! KUROKO-SENPAI THAT PASS WAS SO COOL!" Hinata yelled.

Everyone turned to him.

 _He saw Kuroko?_ Midorima glanced at Hinata, slightly shocked but didn't show it.

"Hello, Hinata-kun." Kuroko greeted.

"Eh? You know this shorty?" A darker haired, taller male asked.

"Hai. I met him this morning new student. Hinata Shouyo, first year."

"Alright, Hinata. I am Akashi Seijuro. Second Year. Captain of the Basketball team. First thing, run as fast as you can around the gym as long as you can." The red head said.

Hinata walked to where Akashi directed him, and on his signal, races off.

Hinata ran and ran and ran, and his surroundings became a blur to him.

I can run faster than this... Hinata thought, pushing on even harder as he increased his speed.

A large, purple haired giant glanced at the running boy, "Eh. Seems so tiring." He munched on another chip.

There was a glint in Akashi's eyes. "Akashi-kun. You want him in the team right?" Kuroko asked.

Hinata slowly slowed down, leaning against a wall for support.

"Man... I ... haven't run so much... for a long time..." he panted.

"Ne.. Hinata-kun's speed and stamina are off the charts. He used to live in the mountainous areas of Miyaji, so he had to cycle or run a pretty far distance to get to his school.

"Gwah! Are you some sort of stalker!?" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata, meet Momoi Satsuki. She's the manager here and has excellent information gathering skills." Akashi said.

Momoi proceded to glomp Kuroko, "Tetsu-kun!"

"Momoi-san. Please let go of me."

"Hinata, have you recovered sufficiently?"

Hinata nodded, taking the water Midorima gave him, "Thank you, Midorima-senpai!"

"I-it's nothing." The green head immediately turned away from him.

The remaining members to stare at him.

"What? I do not care for his health. I just do not want him to faint or puke like Kuroko did the last time he trained to extensively." He said, pushing up his glasses.

Akashi led the group to a basketball hoop.

"Hinata, jump as high as you can."

Hinata took several steps back, before jumping. To everyone's shock, even Momoi's, he managed to grab onto the basketball hoop.

"Eh!? I knew he could jump well.. but that high!?" Momoi exclaimed.

"Yes! ... uh... help... I ... can't get... down... Help!" Hinata yelled, wiggling while hanging onto the hoop.

Aomine laughed, "Why did you grab... hahhaha... the hoop if... if... hahha you can't get down!?"

"Don't be mean, Aomine-kun."

"Tetsu, at least admit that it's funny."

"No it isn't."

"Just don't move." A strong pair of arms held on to him, and slowly lifted him down.

"Ah. Thank you..." Hinata trailed off, seeing the giant that helped him down.

The giant bent down, picked a half eated bag of chips and resumed eating.

"That's Murasakibara Atsushi. Anothet Second Year."

"Ne, can I call you Hi-chin?" Hinata nodded, "Thank you, Murasakibara-senpai."

"No problem. Want a chip?" He held out the bag for the smaller boy.

"Murasakibara, don't give him junk food." Akashi intervened, "Anyway, why did you jump so high?"

Hinata pointed at Aomine and growled, "That Aomine guy laughed at me for being short and he could jab the ball into the hoop. I don't wanna lose to him."

"Oi, why does everyone else get to be called a senpai but me!?"

"Cause you're rude and you didn't introduce yourself."

"Oi oi Tetsu, you should be on my side."

"Alright, I think you also wanted to try the volleyball team right, Hinata-kun. I believe you tried to form a team in the half a year in your old middle school." Momoi said.

Hinata nodded. He still thought she was creepy.

"Very well. Momoi-san, can you lead him there? We'll discuss Hinata's situation."

"Alright!" Momoi grabbed Hinata's hand and ran out of the gym.

"Eh?" Hinata still had no idea what was going on until Momoi stopped.

"Here we are!"

"Woah that girl is cute!" A bunch of voices rang out.

Hinata peeked into the gym.

"Inouka!" Hinata yelled.

"Oh! Hinata!"

"Everyone, this is Hinata Shouyo, new transfer student."

"Eh? He's so short." The guy Hinata assumed to be the captain groaned.

"Ne he can jump really high! Take care of him!" With that, Momoi left.

"So, kid, how high can you jump? The captain lazily asked Hinata.

"Uh... high? I can reach the basketball hoop?" Hinata replied awkwardly.

The rest of the team looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't believe you. You'll be the libero for now. Now get practising."

Hinata sighed, "I don't wanna be a libero..."

"Hinata, can you toss?" Inouka asked.

"Uh... no?"

Inuoka sighed, "Well you can't be worse than that..." the two looked at the poor sets by the team. The sets were downright horrible. The volleyballs were flying all over the place.

"Hey, first years! We're going to be playing a two on two! You two are on the same team!"

Inuoka and Hinata looked at each other, before high-fiving, "YESSS!"


	5. Chapter 4 - Volleyball and Others

The whistle blew, and Hinata served the ball. It flew from his hand awkwardly, "Gwah!"

Luckily, the ball landed on the other side of the net, and the other team didn't even bother picking it up.

The whistle blew.

"I see what you mean now... " Hinata mumbled.

The next serve, Hinata sent it straight at one of the opposing players, who picked it up.

Hinata ran to the front to help Inuoka block.

The opponent set the ball, and attempted a spike, but the ball smacked into Hinata's hand and flew upwards.

"HOLY this chibi can jump!" The spiker yelled.

"Ack there's no one in the back!" Inuoka yelled.

As soon as Hinata landed, he ran after the ball, and dived to save it. The ball flew off his arms, and just barely fell over the net on the other side.

Hinata crashed into the ground.

"Hinata! Are you alright?" Inuoka asked.

Hinata popped up like nothing happened, "I'm fine! Heheh!"

The game continued on like that, and in the end, the two first years won.

"Alright. You're in. Inuoka, your a middle blocker. Hinata, libero."

Hinata blink, then screeched, "Eeehhhh?"

"What? You're short and can recieve. We need a libero." The Captain lazily said.

"Um.. Captain-san... can't Hinata be a middle blocker? You saw his block earlier..." Inuoka spoke up.

"We need a libero." The captain said, before dismissing the entire team.

Hinata pouted, and Inuoka tried to heer him up. "Don't worry, Hinata! Eventually you'll get to attack."

"Oh... I'm going to head back to the Basketball Club... bye!" Hinata and Inuoka parted ways.

"Eh? Chibi-chan? What are you doing here?" Aomine asked.

"Volleyball ended." Hinata simply said.

"Hinata, play a one on one with Aomine."

"EEEHHHHH!?"

"I have to play against him!?" they both yelled.

"Yes. I want to see how good Hinata id with a basketball."

"Why me!?"

"Midorima would just shoot threes, Kise is sick, I need to observe, Muradakibara is lazy, Kuroko doesn't hold the ball."

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

After much squabbling, thry started the game.

Midorima threw the ball in the air, and Aomine jumped to get it.

The ball didn't touch his hand.

The ball slammed into the ground, courtesy of Hinata.

"Did you just - "

Hinata just grabbed the ball while Aomine blumbered and did a lay-up, but the ball almost did not go into the basket.

"Eh?"

"Aomine, concentrate." Akashi's voice rang out.

"Tch. I won't lose to him. I was just surprised." Aomine immediately grabbed the ball and sprinted to the other basket.

 _Fast!_ Hinata thought. He quickly followed after Aomine, and just as Aomine was about to shoot, Hinata appeared in his line of vision.

 _Crap! But he won't be able to stop it._ Aomine thought, and threw the ball towards the basket.

Hinata jumped up, the ball barely scraping his fingers, and the ball rolled around the rim of the basket, before falling inside.

"Hah!?" Hinata yelled while falling, and ended up falling over as he landed.

"That is enough for now." Akashi said, "You're in first string. Go fill out this application form and pass it to me tomorrow morning before school. Come early for morning practise."

"Ha-ai!" Hinata said, and took the form from Akashi.

 _ **-TimeSkip-**_

Hinata woke up early, and sprinted to school.

"Hinata." Akashi said. "For morning practise, I want you to dribble the ball around the court 100 times before school starts. Every time you fumble with it, it is an extra lap. And don't walk. Run."

"Ehh?!"

"Start now. You only have 30 minutes."

"Ehhhh!?"

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

"Hi Hinata! You're here early... WHAT IN EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Inuoka yelled.

Hinata was lying with his head on the table, trembling, his face flushed red.

"...Basketball... morning ... training..."

"Since when did Basketball get morning training?"

"Akashi-senpai told me to come early. He made me run 150 laps dribbling the ball in 30 minutes... then he threw the ball all over the court and made me run after them continuously for another 30 min ... then I had to jump and grab the hoop another 100 times... I'm dying..." Hinata groaned.

Inuoka took out a green tea flavoured bun and passed it to the tired boy.

"Thanks Inuoka! You're the best!"

 _ **-TimeSkip-**_

The week passed quickly, and pretty soon Hinata could dribbled the ball pretty well. He didn't fumble as much, but he did trip over nothing and smack his face into the ground. Volleyball training... wasn't much either. His receiving still sucked, but Inuoka tried his best to help him.

He didn't get to meet this "Kise Ryouta" but he knew he was part of the regulars too. If he was anything like Aomine, Hinata was eagar to face him.

Sadly, Akashi kept him apart from the other regulars, so he had no idea what the others were capable of. He just knew that Midorina was a three-point specialist, Aomine was fast, Murasakibara was just huge, Akashi was observabt and Kuroko was excellent in passing and stealing.

 _Must be because of that... Mis-something or other..._ He thought.

He had other problems at the moment, though. His studies weren't... exactly the best. He was failing pretty much all of his subjects. His teachers even came to talk to him about it.

"Hinata-kun, I understand that you love sports, but your studies come first. If you don't pass the exams in two weeks, we have no choice but to hold you back for lessons until you can pass."

Inuoka did pretty well with Physics and was trying to help Hinata with it.

Hinata was scared, and went to talk to Akashi.

"This is unacceptable. You cannot miss any practises. Midorima." He called the green haired boy over, "Tutor Hinata in Biology. Nijimura-san." He called the third year, "Can you please help Hinata with History?"

Midorima just accepted what Akashi wanted, and Nijimura agreed. Inuoka was to continue helping Hinata with Physics, and Akashi would take care of Hinata's Math, Chemistry, Geography and English.


	6. Chapter 5 - Oh Crap!

Midorima looked over Hinata's test scores, as the younger boy fidgeted nervously in the library. He had made Hinata to a mock practise test, just to see how good, or bad, he was. The three-point shooter looked at the boy, before sighing, "You need to remember the names of everything properly. See?" He pointed to a diagram of a heart that Hinata was supposed to label.

"You messed up the atrium and ventricle. Also, ventricle is spelt as "V-e-n-t-r-i-c-l-e", not vermicelli. Are you hungry or something?"

Hinata nodded, and as if on cue, his stomach rumbled.

Midorima pushed up his glasses, and sighed again, "You do know we can't eat in the library. As a punishment for doing so poorly on the test, you will have to sit here while I tutor you. And no, you won't get snacks."

Hinata groaned, as Midorima attempted to teach the short boy Biology.

 **-Timeskip-**

Akashi glanced at the paper Hinata was scribble on. "Use the area formula, then find the radius and then find x." Akashi said, and Hinata quickly scribbled on the paper more.

"Also, be neater. The teachers can't read your handwriting."

"I'm sorry!"

"You do know... being my student, if you don't get full marks, there will be consequences."

"HAI!"

"That only applies for Math."

"Whew... Thank you, Akashi-senpai!"

"But for Geography, Chemistry and English, I expect at least 90%."

"HAI!"

 **-Timeskip-**

"What happened in 1987?" Nijimura asked.

Hinata stared blankly at the third year, causing him to sigh loudly. "Jeez... do you even listen in class?"

 **-Timeskip-**

"Um... so you have this formula..." Inuoka pointed at the textbook, where is showed mgh = GPE.

"PE? Like physical education?"

"No... um... m means mass, g is gravity, and h is height, then you get the gravitational potential energy... g is practically 10 though..."

"Then why no 10mh = GPE?"

"Cause g is actually 10 point something... not exactly 10."

"Then why not use that 10 point something?"

"Cause there's too many decimal places."

"Oh."

Inuoka sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

 **~Timeskip~**

"INUOKA!" Inuoka heard a loud shout, as Hinata slammed opened the doors.

"I PASSES PHYSICS!" Hinata shouted, waving his papers in his face. "51/ 100!"

"Great job Hinata!" Inuoka ruffled Hinata's hair, who screeched in protest. The rest of the class just laughed at the childish duo.

 **~Timeskip~**

"MIDORIMIA SENPAI! NIJIMURA SENPAI! I GOT 60/ 100 for Biology and 55/ 100 for History!"

"Ahh! Shrimpy! You surely improved from the 5/100 !" Aomine mocked him.

Midorima pushed up his glasses, "It's not like you did any better, Aomine."

"Good job, Hinata-kun." Kuroko said.

"Oh! You passed! You won't be kicked off the team right? That's great!" Kise yelled, while his fangirls screeched.

"Hinata, how about Geography, Chemistry, English and Mathematics?"

"Eto... Akashi-senpai..."

"Uh oh... this is bad." Kise gulped.

Murasakibara was munching on his Pockys.

"I got 90/ 100 for Geography, Chemistry and English..."

"What about Mathematics?"

"I got 99.5/100."

"Ehh? That's really good! Nijimura said.

"Ne, Aka-chin have a Pocky."

"No thank you, Murasakibara. Hinata. Your training is doubled."

"HAA!? Isn't that a bit too harsh, Akashi?" Midorima said.

"HAIII!"

"Well, he has no complaints."


	7. Chapter 6 - Practise Match

"We have a practise match? Against who?" Hinata asked.

"Oh... Fukurodani Middle School..." the captain said.

 **~TimeSkip~**

"Woah! This school is huge!" Hinata exclaimed, looking around. "Stop looking. Hurry up." The captain said, and Inuoka dragged Hinata along, apologising to students who were staring at them.

"Oya oya oya! They're so loud! They must be from Teiko!" A loud voice caught his attention. "Hi! Are you from Teiko Middle School!?"

A boy with spikey white and black hair with golden eyes was looking at them. By his side was a shorted male with black hair.

"Bokuto-san. Please be quiet."

"But Akashiiiiiiiii..."

"Yeah. We're from Teiko."

"Great to have you here. I'm sorry about our ace's behaviour."

"Thanks. We apologise for our kouhai's behaviour too."

"Our coach asked us to lead you to the court. Please follow me." Akaashi said. The Teiko Volleyball team followed the two Fukurodani members.

"So! Shrimpy! You're really short! Are you a substitute player?" Bokuto asked.

"Bokuto-san. You can't just ask a question like that." Akaashi mumbled.

"Hey! I may be short, but I can jump! I wanna be the ace but I'm stuck as a libero..." Hinata looked upset.

"Hey hey hey! At least you get to play! Hey that rhymed!" This immediately raised Hinata's spirits, and they ran off screaming.

"I'm really sorry about him... he's really hyper..." Inuoka apologised to Akaashi.

"He's only 13 years old... I'm sorry you had to witness our 14 year old ace acting like a 5 year old..." Akaashi apologised back.

Everyone else just stared at the ace and the libero, wondering why they were yelling like lunatics.

 **~Timeskip~**

"Hey hey hey! The chibi-chan is really playing!" Bokuto yelled.

"Oi! I have a name!" Hinata yelled across the net.

Fukurodani was serving first, and Hinata was in the middle of the back row, all the way at the end of the court. He was wearing a number 10 uniform, and it was a normal coloured uniform as Teiko had no libero uniform. Inuoka was directly in front of him. All the members had moved back, bracing for a strong serve.

Bokuto threw the ball in the air, and jumped, hitting the ball. "Crap!" He yelled, as the ball flew towards the net.

The ball barely tipped over the net, and Bokuto sighed in relief.

 _Hmm.. all of them had braced for a strong serve... none of them would -_ Akaashi was observing the ball as Hinata immediately dove forward, receiving the ball, but ended up slamming his face into the ground.

"Ehh!? The chibi got it!" A player on Fukurodani yelled.

"It's up!" Inuoka yelled, positioning himself to spike the ball as it was too close to the net. He spiked the ball and it went over, giving Hinata time to recover and get back to his position.

The ball was received, and Akaashi set it to a spiker, who spiked it. Inuoka tried to block it, but it went past him.

Hinata immediately received it again.

It went up to the setter who bumped it, but it flew off his arms into the net. It was about to hit the ground as Hinata dived again, saving the ball but smacking his face against the ground again.

The point went to Teiko.

 **~Timeskip~**

"It's kinda sad... if you think about it." Akaashi said, drinking water.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bokuto asked, turning his head like an owl.

"Teiko has only gotten points because of those two first years. The one wih brown spikey hair and that short one." Akaashi mumbled.

Teiko had lost the first set, 20 to 25.

Inuoka was laughing at Hinata's red face from falling all the time, while Hinata was yelling back at Inuoka.

"They sure are lively. But I'm sure number #10 is new to volleyball, or just clumsy... he keeps falling on his face..." Akaashi mumbled.

Bokuto started hooting for no reason, and Akaashi fought the urge to facepalm.

The whistle blew, and everyone returned to the court.

 **~Timeskip~**

Teiko was at 17 to 24, and Fukurodani served. Bokuto and Akaashi were both in the front row, while Hinata was in the front and Inuoka was in the back row.

The ball was received and flew towards Inuoka, who prepared to bump it.

"Inuoka! Here!" Hinata yelled. "Hey hey hey!" Bokuto yelled, "Shrimpy wants the ball!"

Inuoka bumped it in Hinata's direction. Hinata stepped back to the one metre line, before running up.

 _He's gonna spike? But he's so short.._ Akaashi yelled at Bokuto, "Bokuto- san! Block!"

Bokuto and Akaashi prepared to block him.

But they didn't know that he could fly.

Hinata jumped, and Akaashi and Bokuto both froze, shocked at the height that younger boy had jumped. They even forgot to jump for the block, and only reacted as the ball hit the ground behind them.

"Eh?" They both turned back to look at where the ball had landed.

"Yess!" Hinata yelled, "Captain! Did you see that!? I can be the ace right!?"

"Shut up. You're the libero. We just don't have the uniform on hand now!" The captain shouted back at him, silencing the smaller boy, who pouted.

 _What a pity. That's the only attack by that team that felt... ferocious. It's truly frightening..._ Akaashi thought.

"Damn! What was that!?" Bokuto shouted.

Teiko lost the game.

 **~Timeskip~**

"Captain! My mom wants me to buy stuff! Can i leave directly from here?" His captain shrugged, and led the rest of the team out. Inuoka waved goodbye to Hinata.

Hinata sighed in relief, before realising that he had no idea where to go. He spotted Akaashi and Bokuto not to far from where he was.

"Ano... excuse me... do you know where I can buy groceries?" "It's the shorty!" Bokuto shouted. "Teiko's #10, right?" Akaashi asked. Hinata nodded, "Hinata Shouyo."

"I'm Akaashi Keiji. This is Bokuto Koutaro." Akaashi introduced himself. "There's a conviniece store not too far from here... and it's on the way. Come on." Akaashi, Hinata and Bokuto all walked together.

They soon arrived at the store, and they waved goodbye to Hinata.

"Do you think he plays other sports? There's no way a team like that can train him to have such good reflexes without teaching him to receive." Akaashi asked Bokuto, but he was ignored in favour of the later hooting.


	8. Chapter 7 - Practising Basketball

The Teiko basketball club had several practise matches. Hinata was getting really good at basketball, easily dunking. Sadly... he was still really clumsy. Akashi was seriously thinkinh about training him to practise in high heels.

The entire first string were supposed to be running 20 rounds around the court, with Hinata running 100... because he scored 97.5/100 for a math test.

"Ne... Gorrila Face hasn't been joining practise for some time..." Hinata mumbled.

"Hinata. Run faster if you can still talk."

"HAAIIIII!"

Akashi looked at the paper he was holding. They were due to have another practise match against Meiko.

He waited for Hinata to be done running, before calling him over. Hinata panted as he made his way over to Akashi.

"Hinata. You will be playing with the second string members against Meiko tomorrow."

"H...aii..."

"Hinata?"

Said boy had already collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

 **~Timeskip~**

"Bokuto-san."

"Hey hey hey, Akaashi!"

"My friend from Meiko invited me to watch a basketball match with his school against Teiko."

"Ehh!? Isn't Teiko Basketball the one with the... Generation of rainbows or something!?"

"Generation of Miracles. It's their second string members against his school. He says that maybe they'll win... but knowing Teiko, probably not. Anyway, wanna come with?"

"Sure! Hey hey hey!"

 **~Timeskip~**

"Hey hey hey! It's the shrimpy!" Bokuto yelled, pointing at Hinata.

The match started, and Hinata was benched. "Shrimpy isn't playing!?" Bokuto groaned.

15 minutes into the game, and Teiko was behind by 20 points. Bokuto whistled, "Ohhh now they're putting Shrimpy in!"

The whistle blew, and the ball was thrown in by a Meiko player. The ball never reached his teammate.

Hinata immediately stole the ball, and dribbled it towards the hoop. Two Meiko players tried to stop him, but Hinata did a crossover, and scored a lay up.

"Hmm... is he faster than when we played against him?" Akaashi asked, but Bokuto was just staring at Hinata.

The game immediately went downhill for Meiko, and Teiko won by 10 points.

 **~Timeskip~**

"Hey! We won against... Meiko..." Hinata looked into the gym. Murasakibara and Akashi were facing each other on the court, Kuroko and Midorima were watching from the side and Kise was trying to get them to stop.

"Kuroko-senpai... whats going on..."

"Murasakibara-kun said since Aomine-kun doesn't come to practise, then he doesn't have to either. Akashi refused, and now they're going play against each other." Kuroko replied, deadpan as usual. But Hinata could see the nervousness in his eyes.

The strongest middle school centre against the captain. No matter who won, this would not turn out well.

The game started.

1 - 0, in Murasakibara's favour.

2 - 0, in Murasakibara's favour.

3 - 0, in Murasakibara's favour.

4 - 0, in Murasakibara's favour.

Murasakibara dribbled the ball towards his hoop.

Akashi stole it.

Hinata gulped. Akashi felt... off...

"I am absolute. I do not care if you are my parents, friends, teammates. If you ever get in my way, I will kill you." Akashi glared at Murasakibara, before scoring a lay up.

Akashi won 5 to 4.

"Akashi-senpai! You won!" Hinata cheered. Akashi ruffled his hair, "Shouyo. You won against Meiko, right?"

Hinata was stunned. Akashi never used his first name. "Hai..."

"Good job."

~Timeskip~

Soon, none of the Generation of Miracles came for practise, sans Midorima, who kept practising three pointers. Kuroko continued his own practise, and Hinata kept bugging the two.

Hinata even went to other clubs, like gymnastics, track and even badminton, while still going for basketball practise.

And the Generation of Miracles fell apart.


	9. Chapter 8 - Shiratorizawa

"Guys.. in a weeks we're gonna have a practise match against Shiratorizawa."

"EEhhh!?" Inuoka yelled.

"What?" Hinata poked Inuoka.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi! He's rumoured to be a candidate for Japan's Under 19 team! And he goes to Shiratorozawa Middle School!" Inuoka screeched.

"Yup." The captain nodded. "Shiratorizawa is also the top in the Miyaji prefecture. For the past three years, they have beaten Kitagawa Daiichi for Interhigh, which also has Oikawa Tooru, one of the best setters."

"Also... Chibi-chan," The captain tossed a uniform in Hinata's direction, "You're the Libero. Officially."

 **~Timeskip~**

"Shouyo, you're playing against Shiratorizawa?"

"HAAIII!"

"I expect nothing less than a victory."

"HAAIIII"

 **~Timeskip~**

"Shrimpy, where's Inuoka?"

"Gomen, Captain, he's sick today. He sent me a message saying he had a fever."

"Tch. Now we have no middle blocker. Whatever, not like we're gonna win with him here anyway."

Hinata gulped as they boared the bus.

 **~Timeskip~**

"Welcome to Shiratorizawa. I am Ushijima Wakatoshi." The olive-haired ace greeted them as they walked into the gym."

"Pleasure to be here."

The game soon started, with Ushijima's serve. Hinata was in the back middle, officially as a libero.

Hinata was pouting, until the whistle was heard before shifting into position.

Ushujima did a jump serve, directly into the corner. No one went for it.

 _The ball... spins funny... its like PA WHOOM instead of BA WHOOSH!_ Hinata thought, before yelling, "Oi! Why didn't you go for it!?"

The player who was standing there merely shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Tch. I wouldn't have been able to get it anyway. Plus even if I did get it, it would have broken my arm."

Hinata was seething. They didn't even …. try…..

Ushijima was due to serve again, and Hinata positioned himself. He was going to get the ball.

Ushijima served, and went in the other corner. No one was there….. at first.

Hinata ran, and haphazardly picked up the ball. The ball didn't go to the setter, but it went up.

 _He received it…. The rumours were true…._ Ushijima thought.

The ball was set and spiked, but was blocked. Hinata managed to get it up, but it flew in a random direction.

The ball hit the floor.

"Tch! Oi! You're the Libero! Pick up the ball properly!" The captain yelled.

Hinata internally groaned. He was about to snap back at him but restrained himself.

The next serve was out.

 **~Timeskip~**

Teiko lost, 2 – 0, 25 to 14 and 25 to 18.

 _Crap…. Akashi-senpai is gonna kill me….._ Hinata internally groaned.

The team was getting ready to leave, and Hinata was the last out of the changing room.

"You should come to Shiratorizawa." Hinata's eyes met the olive-haired ace. He blinked, and Ushijima just said, "You should come to Shiratorizawa." again, before walking away.

Hinata was stunned.

"Oi! Shorty! Where are you?"

"Coming!" Hinata bit back a retort, before running off to find his team.

 **~Timeskip~**

Hinata's phone vibrated.

 _Score._

 _Crap it's Akashi-senpai…._ Hinata thought.

 _2 – 0, 25 to 14 and 25 to 18._

He didn't hear from Akashi that night.


	10. Chapter 9 - Camp

When Hinata woke up, his phone had a new message.

 _Shouyo, I have dealt with the problem._

No prize to guessing who it was.

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

"Alright, we will be having a training camp this weekend, for our school. We will be sleeping in school to get more practise time." The coach of Fukurodani announced.

"Ano... can we invite someone from another school?" Akaashi asked.

"AKAAHI! ARE YOU THINKING WHO I'M THINKING!?" Bokuto yelled.

The rest of the team stared at them.

"No, Bokuto-san. I am not a mind reader."

"Well... if it's just one person I guess it's okay... but they have to be okay with it too." The coach replied.

"Hold on." Akaashi took out his phone, "Let me ask."

 _ **~Scene Change~**_

 _BZZT!_

"Eto?" Hinata's phone vibrated, and he went to go check it out.

"Ano... Akashi-senpai..."

"What is it, Shouyo?"

"My friends are inviting me to a volleyball training camp this weekend..."

"We have no matches or practises. You are free to go."

"THANK YOU AKASHI-SENPAI!"

"You're too loud, go run 10 laps."

"HAII!"

 _ **~Scene Change~**_

"Neee AKAASHI WHAT DID YOU TYPE!?"

 _Hinata, Fukurodani will be having a training camp this weekend. Will you like to join?_

 _Message Sent_

 _COOL! I have to ask Akashi-senpai!_

 _He said sure!_

 _YAY!_

"He said ok." Akaashi said.

"Ne... who are you inviting?" Komi asked.

"Hinata Shouyo, from Teiko."

"TEIKO!? That school we beat? Which player is... Hinata?" Konoha asked.

"Eh... The Number #10. The short, orange haired one, remember?" Akaashi replied.

BZZT!

 _Ne... Akaashi-senpai... do I need to bring anything?_

 _No. We will be sleeping in school though, if you don't mind._

 _I'm fine with that! TAHNK YOUUUU_

 _*Thank. And you're welcome._

"Grammar Nazi..." Bokuto grumbled.

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

There was a knock on the door. The coach opened the door, revealing the short boy. The practise stopped for a while.

"Ahh. You must be Hinata Shouyo. Nice to meet you." The coach said.

"HHAAII! T-T-THANK YOU FOR HAVING ME HERE!" He yelled and bowed.

Komi sweatdropped, "Well... he's loud..."

Akaashi greeted him, "Ah. Welcome Hinata-kun."

"Ano... I won't have to be a libero right?"

The coach was confused, "No? Why'd you ask?"

"Cause my captain is really mean and won't let me spike and only let's me be a libero and its so boring and I wanna spike!" Hinata whined.

Komi retorted, "HEY! Are you saying my job is boring!?"

"Hey hey hey! SHIRMPY!" Bokuto came up and smacked his back.

"Ok that's enough. Get back to practise. Hinata-san, thet are doing serving practise." The coach said.

"HAIII!"

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

"ONE MORE PLEASE!" Hinata yelled.

"God... how is he not tired yet... " Komi panted. "Is his stamina limitless?"

"Only god knows when he will stop..." Konoha panted, "He's been jumping all over the place.. and still acts like he's on a sugar rush."

"Hinata-kun, isn't it enough for today?" Akaashi tried to reason with him, but Hinata was insistent. Even worse, Bokuto had ganged up with Hinata.

Someone's phone rang. It came from Hinata's bag.

Komi picked it up, "Hinata, your phone..."

"THANK YOU SENPAI!" Hinata bowed and picked it up, putting it in speaker mode, "Hello, Akashi-senpai."

... leaving everyone confused.

 _"Hello Shouyo. Knowing your seemingly limitless stamina, and that you would wear those peasants down..."_

Hinata gulped.

 _"... you are free to run 20 laps, do 60 push ups, 50 jumping jacks and 75 sprints."_

"IS HE CRAZY!? THAT'S TOO MUCH!" Komi yell-whispered to Kohana.

The rest of the team just stared.

"HAIII!"

"Hey hey hey, who are you calling a peasant!?" Bokuto yelled.

 _"Excuse me, Bokuto Koutaro, I am Akashi Seijuro, the Captain of Teiko's Basketball Team and the Generation of miracles. Do not question me."_ The call ended.

"YOU'RE OKAY WITH THAT!?" Kohana yelled at Hinata.

"Hai. Why wouldn't I be? That's my basketball captain. He's very lenient today! I usually have to do twice as much!" Hinata grinned.

And everyone else's jaw dropped.

 _No wonder his stamina is so good._ They all thought. _And luckily Coach had already left for the kitchen and didn't hear Akashi's crazy training regime._

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

"BYE! I hope to see you again soon!" Hinata waved as he left the school.

"Hey hey hey! Don't worry! We'll meet at the Tokyo Championships. You better not lose!" Bokuto yelled back.

Which reminded Hinata that the Basketball Championships was also coming up.


	11. Chapter 10 - Stronger

Hinata was looking forward to this day, and wasn't looking forward to this day.

Today was the day of the Middle School Basketball Championships.

"Hinata-kun, what are you doing?" The teal headed boy asked him. Hinata was tapping away on his phone, "Oh, Kuroko-Senpai, Bokuto-Senpai and Akaashi-senpai is wanted to meet up with me, but we have a Basketball Match later!"

Kuroko noted how Hinata still said "we" instead of "I", like most of the team. Throughout the entire experience, Hinata still considered them a team.

They still were a team alright - a dysfunctional one, at that.

Once Akashi had allowed the Generation of Miracles to stop coming to practise, Aomine refused to come to practise. Only Momoi luring him with his stupid magazines got him to attend practise, and even then Aomine only stayed long enough to grab the magazines, pick his nose and stomp out of the gym.

Akashi had forced Murasakibara to come, but neither of them participated in practise. Akashi merely supervised everyone, and Murasakibara ate his snacks.

Only Hinata, Kuroko, Kise and Midorima came to practise. The green-haired shooter just focused on extending his range of shots. When Kuroko asked him for help on shooting, hr blatently refused, stating that Kuroko had no reason to learn how to shoot. He suggested asking Kise, but Kuroko did not want to deal with the talkative annoying model. He would have asked Hinata, but Hinata too wasn't good at shooting. Midorina gave him lessons, yes, but Hinata wasn't good at shooting. That didn't stop Hinata from practising though.

Eventually, Kise had stopped practising too, going for his modelling job instead. Midorima didn't come, opting to practise on his own.

Only Kuroko and Hinata came to practise regularly. Hinata and Kuroko tried to help each other out on passing and dribbling. Kuroko could dribble decently, at least, but he was still slow and fumbled occasionally. Hinata got his in the face less when the ball was passed to him. How anyone could get the ball to hit them in the face so many times, Kuroko had no idea.

At least they didn't need so many ice packs now.

Kuroko also watched Hinata's volleyball matches, and told Hinata the opponents to look out for. His misdirection and his ability to observe others were handy here. He and Inuoka had become rather friendly, but the younger boy would still jump whenever Kuroko seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Hinata may have continued to go for basketball trainings, but that didn't mean he hadn't changed. With so few matches and less pressure from Akashi, Hinata had grown restless and bored. He had joined a bunch of other clubs to work off his ridiculous amount of energy.

Track club, high jump club, soccer club, gymnastics, fencing - how Hinata had the energy and stamina for all those clubs, Kuroko didn't know. He didn't stop Hinata though. Unlike Hinata's play style, which incorporated elements from all the sports Hinata did and would seem completely random and ridiculous to those who didn't know him, Kuroko's own style was practised, ingrained, unique. Plus there was no way he could take part in so many sports. Basketball was tiring enough.

Kuroko came back to his senses when Hinata yelled, "SENPAI! BOKUTO-SENPAI AND AKAASHI-SENPAI ARE COMING TO WATCH!"

He was glad Hinata hadn't changed much.

It wasn't long before Akashi had ordered them off the bus in preparation for the match.

At the opening ceremony, Ogiwara had made his way to Kuroko, and Kuroko intoduced him to Hinata. They got along pretty well.

And the matches started.

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

As expected, Teiko had come in first. Ogiwara's team had been eliminated at the semifinals, and he promised to Kuroko that he would train even harder to improve, and to face Kuroko in the finals the following year.

Hinata merely stuck with Kuroko, glancing distastefully at the rest of the Generation of Miracles. Sure, they won, but Hinata wasn't satisfied.

Hinata wanted to play all out against his opponents, to prove his true power. But Akashi ordered him to stand down, to play that silly little game of theirs.

Who cares about some stupid point quota? Hinata just wanted to have fun. Hinata wanted his opponents to yell in frustration when they were scored against, to play even harder, to have a match where everyone was happy and pushing themselves to their limits. A match where when the whistle blows, everyone would glance at the scoreboard, wiping sweat off their brows smiling, knowing they had done their best.

He didn't like the broken look in his opponents eyes. After every match, he had excused himself from his own team, and headed over to talk to the opposing team, the team that was crushed and broken by his own team.

His presence would at first, be met with snarky and harsh remarks, but Hinata didn't blame them. He just wanted to help put them back together.

And eventually, he succeeded.

And Hinata found another goal - to get stronger, strong enough to beat the Generation of Miracles at their own game, to show them the error of their ways.

And he already had an ally - Kuroko.


	12. Chapter 11 - Competition in Tokyo

Not long after the Basketball competition, it was time for the Basketball competition.

Hinata bounded excitedly into the building, only to be held back by his captain.

"Oi Shrimpy, stop being so annoying," his captain growled at him. Inuoka just giggled at Hinata's antics.

Hinata saw someone and started struggling in his captain's grasp, "Ne ne! Senpai, it's Bokuto-senpai and Akaashi Senpai!"

His captain rolled his eyes, "Fine! Do what you want! Just don't be late for warm ups, okay?" He held out his finger as if he was lecturing a small child... wait Hinata was a small child, mentally at least.

Hinata nodded, and his captain released him. The younger boy nearly fell on his face as his senior released him, but he managed to catch himself in time and sped off.

"Hey! Bokuto-senpai! Akaashi-senpai!" Hinata cheerfully greeted the owl duo. Bokuto put an arm around Hinata and yelled, "OH! SHIRMPY! I SAW YOUR BASKETBALL MATCH! YOU WERE AMAZING!"

"Hello Hinata-kun. Bokuto-san, please keep your voice down," Akaashi said blankly, before apologising to the curious onlookers staring at the ace and the shorter orange haired boy.

They started chatting for a while, with Akaashi trying his best to silence the two loud child-like players.

"So, this is the kid that you keep talking about, Bokuto."

Chills ran down Hinata's spine as he turned to see the source of the voice. A guy with a bed hair and a shorter boy who was looking at a gaming device stood there.

"Oh, Kuroo! Shrimpy! Meet Kuroo and Kenma. Kuroo and Kenma, Shrimpy." Bokuto tried to introduce them with Akaashi rolling his eyes.

"Oi I have a name you know!" Hinata yelled. "Yeah yeah yeah, this kid is called Hinata Shouyo!" Bokuto grinned, leading to Hinata fuming at being called a kid.

"Hello Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san, and Shouyo." Kenma replied, not taking his eyes off the device.

Hinata pointed to Kenma's game, "What's that?"

"Pokémon."

"Noo that thingy you're playing on?"

"Hahhh?! Chibi-chan, have you never seen a 2DS before?" Kuroo mocked the boy.

"Shut up Kuroo. You never knew what it was until you followed me to go buy it." Kenma retorted, not taking his eyes off the screen. Hinata peeked over and saw him using a green snake like thing to battle a big black thing.

"Hinata!" A voice rang out. Inuoka came running up to them.

"Our match was rescheduled. It's in 20 minutes and Captain wants us to warm up ... Eto?" Inuoka greeted the two Fukurodani members, but stared at the two Nekoma members in confusion.

Hinata introduced them, and Inuoka dragged him off for the match.

 **~Timeskip~**

Teiko, Fukurodani and Nekoma won their first few matches easily. With Inuoka's height and Hinata's speed, they had no problems crushing their opponents. No thanks to their lazy demotivated team. They all advanced to the quarter finals, and it was getting late. They had all decided to go hang out together to celebrate getting into the quarter finals, and Hinata practically dragged Inuoka to join them.

Hinata still had no idea which school Kuroo and Kenma went to, and he kept forgetting to ask.

The next day, the matches resumed.

Before long, Nekoma and Fukurodani were due to play against each other in the semi final matches. The top two schools in each prefecture would play against other schools from other prefectures to decide the top school in Japan. There would be no finals.

Teiko had already secured their spot in the Nationals, and Hinata was excited and scared. Excited because he could play more volleyball, scared because most of the great and strong players were not in Tokyo, they were in other prefectures.

For instance, there was Ushijima, from Shiratorizawa in the Miyaji prefecture. Hinata had no doubt that they would suffer a crushing defeat if they were to play against them.

But for now, who was going to join them at the Middle School Volleyball Nationals? Nekoma or Fukurodani?

Hinata and Inuoka were waiting for the teams to enter the court. Hinata was hoping that Fukurodani would win, but he had no idea who was in Nekoma since Nekoma was always having matches while Teiko was and always finished early.

Finally, it was time for the Semi Finals between Nekoma and Fukurodani.

Hinata screeched as he saw who was in the team, "EH!? KUROO-SAN AND KENMA-SAN!?"

Kuroo merely sent a sly grin in Hinata's direction at the outburst while Kenma still tapped on his device furiously.

 **~Timeskip~**

If Bokuto was an owl, then Kenma was definately a sly cat.

Hinata could see it clearly. Like Akashi, Kenma observed the entire court, silently taking in all the data before deciding the best way to win.

Kuroo was much more straight forward. He was tall, and moved quickly. He shut down the spikers, but Bokuto refused to give in. Some spikes went past, and some hit the floor, but both liberos did their jobs well, keeping the ball in the air.

"Wow... look at Nekoma's defence!" Inuoka was looking at the Nekoma team. Unlike their own, each player tried their best to get the ball, to prevent it from touching the ground. Hinata wished their own team was like that...

In the end, Fukurodani won.

"I was awesome, right, AKAAAAAAAAAASHIIIIIII!" Bokuto screeched.

Somehow still keeping a blank face, Akaashi merely replied, "Hai, Bokuto-san."

The next day, they were due to play against Kitagawa Daiichi and Shiratorizawa... Inuoka shivered at the thought of meeting Ushijima Wakatoshi. He had heard all about him from Hinata... and his own team wasn't really that helpful...

He was just going to have to see the real deal for himself the next day.


End file.
